Snap!
Bei SNAP! handelt es sich um ein 1989 gegründetes Eurodance-Projekt der Frankfurter Produzenten Luca Anzilotti & Michael Münzing (vorher gemeinsam mit Sven Väth als OFF und 16 BIT bekannt). Mit ihrem Erstlingswerk The Power 1990 gelang ihnen ein internationaler Hit, der geschickt Elemente aus Hip-Hop und Dance kombinierte. Es folgten bis 1996 weitere Hitsingles wie Ooops Up, Cult of SNAP!, Mary Had A Little Boy, Rhythm Is A Dancer, Welcome To Tomorrow, doch nachdem sich das Duo ab 1996 mehr trancigen Soundlandschaften zuwandte, blieb der gewohnte Erfolg außerhalb Deutschlands aus. Geschichte Das nach einer Funktion in einem Sequencer-Programm benannte Studioprojekt galt als Begründer des Eurodance, weil die Produzenten, die als Pseudonyme die Namen Benito Benites (Michael Münzing) und John Virgo Garrett III (Luca Anzilotti) trugen, amerikanischen Dancemusik-Produzenten erfolgreich Konkurrenz machten. Der Anfang von SNAP! war ein dreistes Plagiat. Ihr Erstlingswerk und Nummer 1 Hit "The Power" war eine reine Kopie des Originals einer Aufnahme des New Yorker Rappers Chill Rob G aus dem Stall des erfolgreichen Produzenten und DJs „D.J. Mark, The 45 King“ (http://www.htfr.com/more-info/MR20049). Die Worte von dem Original stammten von dem Track „Let the Words flow“, den Chill Rob G 1989 aufnahm, in Deutschland auf dem Label „Bellaphon“ erschienen. Auch das Logo von SNAP, der schnippende Finger ist eine Kopie des Logos des 70er Jahre US Jazz Labels STAX (http://staxrecords.free.fr/Stax79_3.jpg), auf dem Acts wie Otis Redding, Isaac Hayes und die BarKays erschienen. Die Herren Münzing und Anzilotti durften diese Version von „The Power“ nicht weiter herausbringen, alle Kopien wurden eingestampft und eine neue Version, dieses Mal mit dem Rapper Turbo B. wurde aufgenommen. Die Tatsache, daß Münzing und Anzilotti für ihren kometenhaften Aufstieg nicht mehr getan hatten, als anderen Künstlern die Ideen zu stehlen, blieb von der deutschen Öffentlichkeit weitgehend unbeachtet und wirkte sich auf den Erfolg des Produzentenduos nicht negativ aus. Zusammensetzung und Erfolge Anfangs war der Rapper Turbo B. (eigentlich Durron Maurice Butler * 30. April 1967 in Pittsburgh/Pennsylvania) das Gesicht von SNAP! und trat mit den stets wechselnden Sängerinnen als Frontmann der Formation auf, obwohl gerade diese mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Stimmen wesentlich zum Erfolg des Projektes beitrugen. So waren anfangs Jackie Harris, Penny Ford und Paula Brown (alias Summer, * 27. Dezember 1967) zu hören und bei Rhythm Is A Dancer Thea Austin ( * 10. Juni 1967). Rhythm Is A Dancer basiert auf der Melodie des Songs Auto-Man der elektronischen Hip-Hop Band Newcleus. Für die Singles Exterminate und Do You See The Light (Looking For) (beide 1993) engagierten Anzilotti und Münzing Niki Harris, die als Backgroundsängerin von Madonna bekannt wurde. Für den neuen Sound von SNAP!, der ab 1993 eher in Richtung House tendierte, wurden von nun an in den Songs keine Rap-Parts mehr eingebaut, womit Turbo B als Rapper überflüssig wurde. Nach Niki Harris wurde Summer als Sängerin für die meisten Songs des dritten Albums Welcome To Tomorrow (1994) verpflichtet, der Titelsong schaffte es auf Platz 1 in Frankreich und bekam in Deutschland Platin. Comeback 2000 wurde mit Gimme a Thrill ein Neustart mit Turbo B. und Maxayn versucht. Die Single wurde am 6. Mai 2000 veröffentlicht. Das dazugehörige Album One Day on Earth wurde nur als Promo von BMG verteilt. Es enthält zehn vollständige Tracks, die stark an alte Songs erinnern. 2002 kehrte Turbo B. zu SNAP! zurück, das mit zeitgemäßen Remixen ihrer alten Hits ein Comeback versuchte. Allerdings waren die 2002-Remixe eher zweifelhaft und konnten laut Fans bei weitem nicht an die Originale heranreichen, trotzdem wurden es Top-10-Hits, etwa The Cult of Noise mit Infernal in Dänemark oder Rhythm Is A Dancer mit CJ Stone in Deutschland. 2005 wurden Songs für das neue Album in Los Angeles, New York und Frankfurt mit der Sängerin Sarah Martin und Neo-Soul Sänger Loc a.k.a. Damien Behenan aufgenommen, bisher wurde es nicht veröffentlicht. Auch die Vorab-Single Beauty Queen gab es nur für DJs in Deutschland. Immerhin erreichte sie die Top 10 der Deutschen Dance Charts und die Top 30 der US Billboard Dance Charts. Diskographie Alben * 1990: World Power * 1992: The Madman's Return * 1994: Welcome To Tomorrow * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Best Of * 1996: Snap! Attack - The Remixes * 2000: One Day on Earth (nicht veröffentlicht) * 2003: Cult Of Snap! 1990-2003 Singles * 1990: The Power * 1990: Ooops Up * 1990: Cult Of Snap * 1990: Mary Had A Little Boy * 1991: Snap! Megamix * 1991: Colour Of Love * 1992: Rhythm Is A Dancer * 1992: Exterminate * 1993: Do You See The Light (Looking For) * 1994: Welcome To Tomorrow * 1995: The First The Last Eternity * 1995: The World In My Hands * 1996: Ramé * 1996: The Power (Remix´96) Feat. Einstein * 1996: Rhythm Is A Dancer (Remix`96) * 2000: Gimme A Thrill * 2002: Do You See The Light (Plaything Remix) * 2002: Rhythm Is A Dancer '02 (CJ Stone Remix) * 2003: The Power Of Bhangra (Motivo Remix) * 2003: The Cult Of Noise (nur Dänemark) * 2003: Ooops Up (Tomekk feat. NG3 Remix) * 2005: Beauty Queen * 2006: Excited * 2006: We want your Soul/Shake That Ass Chartplatzierungen Singles Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Alben Veröffentlichungen in chronologischer Reihenfolge und deren jeweils höchste Chartpositionen. Quellen 1 Austriancharts 2 Die offizielle schweizer Hitparade 3 Media Control Deutschland 4 Media Control Französische Charts (Querverweis) 5 Everyhit.com 6 Italienische Hitparade 7 Schwedische Hitparade 8 Billboard Weblinks *http://www.snap-world.com *Infos über Vorgängergruppe 16Bit Snap Snap Snap Snap bg:Snap! en:Snap! es:Snap! fi:Snap! fr:Snap! it:Snap! nl:Snap! pl:Snap! pt:Snap! sq:Snap! sv:Snap! tr:Snap!